fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 28
|trsname=Moon Drip |engname=Moon Drip |jreldate= |relepisode=Episode 12 }} Moon Drip is the 28th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Gray tells Natsu and Lucy the history of Deliora and how his deceased teacher, Ur, gave her life to seal the monster away with Iced Shell. Team Natsu goes to sleep, but are awoken by light shining through the ceiling. They see a group of people gathering moonlight, and among them, the masked one, appearing to be the leader, orders the obliteration of the Galuna Island village. Summary Deliora stands frozen before Gray and the others. Lucy speculates that maybe the curse and Deliora's presence are related, and Gray agrees. He says that the Demon is in fact alive, and Natsu suggests that they destroy him. This infuriates Gray, who punches him down. Gray orders Natsu to stay away from it, because if Deliora is freed, no one would be able to stop it. Then, Gray discloses that his Master, Ur, froze Deliora by using Iced Shell. Gray explains that Iced Shell is a kind of never-melting ice, being resistant to every kind of Magic. He then wonders why it was brought there. Natsu and Lucy opt to follow and interrogate the other non-inhabitants they saw before, but Gray decides to wait here at their area until the moon is high. He decides so, because he heard one of the non-inhabitants say “soon, we’ll be able to collect enough moonlight”, and deducted that Deliora and the village’s curse is somehow connected to the moon. Lucy agrees and after Natsu falls asleep, they patiently await nightfall. Some of Gray’s memories are then shown. He remembers of one of his training times with Ur, where she inquires if he will be able to keep up with her harsh training, to which he replies that he would do whatever it takes. Back in the present, Lucy is bored, so she decides to summon Lyra, the lyre. She asks why Lucy hasn’t summoned her more, to which Lucy responds that she can only be called three days a month. She starts singing a very heart-felt sad song, which reflects the feelings of everyone. Natsu and Happy become happy, while Gray starts to cry. Lucy sees Gray’s tears and asks him about it. He denies his tears and, moments later, everyone falls asleep. Suddenly, they are woken up by a tremor. Light is raining down from the ceiling, and they quickly climb up to find out where it is coming from. They find a group of sorcerers chanting an incantation, which is absorbing moonlight. Lyra then clarifies everything. The Magic they are witnessing is called Moon Drip, an ancient kind of Magic used to nullify any kind of magical effect. They are using it in order to free Deliora from the Iced Shell. While they decide on which course of action to take, four figures appear, shrouded in mystery. They approach the ritual site and discusses the intruders; consequently, the masked one among them, appearing to be the leader, orders the destruction of the village. His three lackeys abide, and Gray notices, shocked, that the masked man's voice sounds familiar. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Deliora Returns (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Lyre, Lyra * |Disuperu}} Spells used * |Mūn Dorippu}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lyre Key *Harp Navigation